1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processor architecture, and more specifically, to configuring a computer processor.
2. Related Art
One goal of ongoing processor development is to increase the number of instructions per cycle (IPC). A computer processor's IPC is typically limited by stalling of instructions in queues due to the inability to access memory when instructions are executed in-order. Issuing instructions out-of-order can help to a certain degree, but eventually stalled instructions will block other independent instructions from execution as out-of-order dependent instructions fill up the queue.
Further, there is ever-increasing pressure to reduce power consumption in computer processor devices to conserve available power and extend the operating life of portable devices between re-charging cycles. Checkpoint repair is an efficient way to save and restore a machine's state after load instruction exception or branch instruction misprediction occurs. In conventional systems, the entire register file is copied on each checkpoint. The larger the number of registers, the more power is required to perform each checkpoint.